kamenriderooofandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze
''Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO Movie War Megamax is the upcoming crossover film between 'Kamen Rider OOO and [[Kamen Rider Fourze|'''Kamen Rider Fourze]] in the same vein as the [[Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Double and Decade Movie Wars 2010|'Movie War 2010']] and Movie War Core. 'It will feature the casts of ''Kamen Rider Fourze and Kamen Rider OOO and will be in Japanese theaters on December 10, 2011.[1] The catchphrase for the movie is "In Winter 2011, Movie War Will Evolve" (2011年冬、MOVIE大戦が〈進化〉する, Nisenjūichinen Fuyu, Mūbī Taisen ga Shinka Suru?).[2] Previous two Movie War features were divided into 3 segments, but Movie War Mega Max is divided into 5 parts.[6]'' '' Movie War Megamax ''has featuring seven Shōwa Riders: *Kamen Rider #1 *Kamen Rider #2 *Kamen Rider V3 *RIderman *Kamen Rider X *Kamen Rider Amazon *Kamen Rider Stronger There are also showing the return of Kamen Rider W in the trailer during the airings of ''Kamen Rider Fourze as well. Later, there are showing the return of Kamen Rider OOO's main antagonist, Greeed and Kazari were seen battling against Kamen Rider Aqua in the trailer. Story The first part of the film is called Beginning (幕開け, Makuake?) and focuses on the original television series: Kamen Rider, V3, X'', ''Amazon, and Stronger. Meteorites fall from space all over the world, carrying a mysterious substance called SOLU. Foundation X moves to obtain it and involve themselves in a battle against the seven Kamen Riders. The second part is Kamen Rider OOO's portion. A meteorite strikes the Earth, and from it emerges a young man named Michal Minato, revealing himself to be the Kamen Rider from 40 years in the future. However, he has been corrupted by a series of Core Medals he uses to transform into Kamen Rider Poseidon, becoming a killing machine and has come back in time to take on the Kamen Riders of the modern era. Akira Date and Shintaro Goto take on the mantles of Kamen Rider Birth once more, while Eiji Hino can only idly watch on, having lost the ability to transform into Kamen Rider OOO following the destruction of all of the other Core Medals. However, in the middle of the crisis, Ankh, who had died in the previous battle, mysteriously reappears. The third part is called Futo: The Conspiracy Advances (風都 暗躍する陰謀, Fūto Anyaku suru Inbō?) and it is the Kamen Rider W portion of the film. Shotaro Hidari discovers Foundation X's activites in Futo and investigates their plans. Meanwhile, the original seven Kamen Riders locate Foundation X's secret airport and face its leader, Lem Kannagi. However, Foundation X set up a trap that the Kamen Riders have not foreseen. The fourth part is Kamen Rider Fourze's portion.[6] Misaki Nadeshiko transfers to Amanogawa High School and Gentaro Kisaragi immediately falls head over heels in love with her. But when a Zodiarts attacks, just as Gentaro transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze, Nadeshiko transforms into a Kamen Rider as well. However, her true goal is not to fight the Zodiarts, but to deal with Foundation X and their new creations: the Super Evolved Lifeform Mutamits (超進化生命ミュータミット, Chō Shinka Seimei Myūtamitto?). The fifth and final part of the film is Movie War Mega Max. Foundation X's Lem Kannagi reveals that he plans to use the SOLU harvested from the meteorites that have been striking the Earth and combine it with the powers of the Zodiarts Switches and the Core Medals in order to eliminate the Kamen Riders so Foundation X can conquer all of humanity. When his plan comes to light, Gentaro Kisaragi and Eiji Hino team up with Shotaro Hidari, Philip, and the legendary seven Kamen Riders to take on Foundation X to save the world. Movie-exclusive Kamen Riders *Kamen Rider Poseidon & Kamen Rider Aqua : '''Michal Minato (湊 ミハル, Minato Miharu?) is a young man from 40 years into the future who by using three Core Medals and a transformation belt he receives from the remnants of the Kougami Foundation in his time is able to transform into the main antagonist of OOO's portion, Kamen Rider Poseidon (仮面ライダーポセイドン, Kamen Raidā Poseidon?). The Core Medals Michal uses are the Same Medal (サメメダル, Same Medaru), the Kujira Medal '(クジラメダル, ''Kujira Medaru), and the Ookamiuo Medal (オオカミウオメダル, Ōkamiuo Medaru). : Another Michal Minato from the same future, but before being corrupted by the Core Medals, can transform into the protagonist '''Kamen Rider Aqua (仮面ライダーアクア, Kamen Raidā Akua) by using water as energy. Kamen Rider Aqua's Rider Kick is called the Oceanic Break '(オーシアニックブレイク, ''Ōshianikku Bureiku). Kamen Rider Aqua has a personal jet ski called the 'Aqua Miraider '(アクアミライダー, Akua Miraidā). Kamen Rider Aqua is designed to resemble Kamen Rider 1, with a more simpler design. : Michal Minato is portrayed by Atsushi Arai (荒井　敦史, Arai Atsushi) of D-Boys. : *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko : 'Nadeshiko Misaki '(美咲 撫子, Misaki Nadeshiko) is a transfer student at AGHS whom Gentaro falls in love with. Through unknown means, she has a belt similar to the Fourze Driver that enables her to transform into 'Kamen Rider Nadeshiko '(仮面ライダーなでしこ, Kamen Raidā Nadeshiko). Her belt is also compatible with the Astro Switches, but can only use Astro Switches for the arm Module Basements. Her currently unnamed Rider Kick is based on the heel kick performed by Homare Sawa during the 2011 FIFA Women's World Cup. She can also perform the '''Double Rider Rocket Punch (ダブルライダーロケットパンチ, Daburu Raidā Roketto Panchi) with Kamen Rider Fourze. Nadeshiko Misaki is portrayed by Erina Mano (真野 恵里菜, Mano Erina) of Hello! Project. Movie exclusive Kamen Rider Forms *Kamen Rider OOO **Super Tatoba Combo *Kamen Rider Fourze **Double Rocket State Theme Song *SAMURAI STRONG STYLE" **Lyrics: Show Ayanocozey **Composition & Arrangement: Marty Friedman **Artist: Show Ayanocozey (綾小路 翔, Ayanokōji Shō?) vs. Marty Friedman (マーティ・フリードマン, Māti Furīdoman?) : Show Ayanocozey of Kishidan (a.k.a. DJ OZMA) and former Megadeath guitarist Marty Friedman are performing the Mega Max theme song "SAMURAI STRONG STYLE".[13] Ayanocozey said that he had been a fan of the Kamen Rider Series when he was younger, having watched Super-1 and Black, and became envious that Koji Kikkawa had himself become involved in the Kamen Rider Series as a musician. To him, the meaning behind the song is the unique heroism that the Japanese idolize,[14][15] a hero that will give his life to save another, and he plans to style the song in the same way Ichirou Mizuki and Akira Kushida have done for their hero show theme songs. He is also happy that he is collaborating with Friedman, having been a fan of Megadeath in junior high. Friedman is also pleased with his collaboration with Ayanocozey, having previously worked with him on a Fanta commercial campaign, and states that the song will have an ultimate manly feel to it. Cast ''Beginning'' cast *Kamen Rider 1 (仮面ライダー1号, Kamen Raidā Ichigō?, Voice): Tetsu Inada (稲田 徹, Inada Tetsu?) ''OOO'' cast *Eiji Hino (火野 映司, Hino Eiji?): Shu Watanabe (渡部 秀, Watanabe Shū?) *Ankh (アンク, Anku?): Ryosuke Miura (三浦 涼介, Miura Ryōsuke?) *Hina Izumi (泉 比奈, Izumi Hina?): Riho Takada (高田 里穂, Takada Riho?) *Shintaro Goto (後藤 慎太郎, Gotō Shintarō?): Asaya Kimijima (君嶋 麻耶, Kimijima Asaya?) *Akira Date (伊達 明, Date Akira?): Hiroaki Iwanaga (岩永 洋昭, Iwanaga Hiroaki?) *Erika Satonaka (里中 エリカ, Satonaka Erika?): Mayuko Arisue (有末 麻祐子, Arisue Mayuko?) *Chiyoko Shiraishi (白石 千世子, Shiraishi Chiyoko?): Marie Kai (甲斐 まり恵, Kai Marie?) *Miharu Minato (湊 ミハル, Minato Miharu?): Atsushi Arai (荒井　敦史, Arai Atsushi?) *Kousei Kougami (鴻上 光生, Kōgami Kōsei?): Takashi Ukaji (宇梶 剛士, Ukaji Takashi?) *O Scanner Voice (オースキャナー音声, Ōsukyanā Onsei?): Akira Kushida (串田 アキラ, Kushida Akira?) *Birth Driver Voice, Birth Buster Voice (バースドライバー音声、バースバスター音声, Narēshon, Bāsu Doraibā Onsei, Bāsu Basutā Onsei?): Jōji Nakata (中田 譲治, Nakata Jōji?) ''Futo: The Conspiracy Advances'' cast *Shotaro Hidari (左 翔太郎, Hidari Shōtarō?): Renn Kiriyama (桐山 漣, Kiriyama Ren?) *Philip (フィリップ, Firippu?): Masaki Suda (菅田 将暉, Suda Masaki?) *Gaia Memory Voice (ガイアメモリ音声, Gaia Memori Onsei?): Fumihiko Tachiki (立木 文彦, Tachiki Fumihiko?) *Katal (カタル, Kataru?): Dante Carver (ダンテ・カーヴァー, Dante Kāvā?) *Solaris (ソラリス, Sorarisu?): Sanae Hitomi (人見 早苗, Hitomi Sanae?) *Chancellor Kiima (キイマ総統官, Kiima Sōtōkan?): Azusa Watanabe (渡辺 梓, Watanabe Azusa?) *Lem Kannagi (レム・カンナギ, Remu Kannagi?): Toru Masuoka (益岡 徹, Masuoka Tōru?) ''Fourze'' cast *Gentaro Kisaragi (如月 弦太朗, Kisaragi Gentarō?): Sota Fukushi (福士 蒼汰, Fukushi Sōta?) *Kengo Utahoshi (歌星 賢吾, Utahoshi Kengo?): Ryuki Takahashi (高橋 龍輝, Takahashi Ryūki?) *Yuki Jojima (城島 ユウキ, Jōjima Yūki?): Fumika Shimizu (清水 富美加, Shimizu Fumika?) *Miu Kazashiro (風城 美羽, Kazashiro Miu?): Rikako Sakata (坂田 梨香子, Sakata Rikako?) *Shun Daimonji (大文字 隼, Daimonji Shun?): Justin Tomimori (冨森 ジャスティン, Tomimori Jasutin?) *Tomoko Nozama (野座間 友子, Nozama Tomoko?): Shiho (志保?) *JK (ＪＫ（ジェイク）, Jeiku?): Shion Tsuchiya (土屋 シオン, Tsuchiya Shion?) *Sarina Sonoda (園田 紗里奈, Sonoda Sarina?): Yuka Konan (虎南 有香, Konan Yuka?) *Chuta Ohsugi (大杉 忠太, Ōsugi Chūta?): Takushi Tanaka (田中 卓志, Tanaka Takushi?) *Nadeshiko Misaki (美咲 撫子, Misaki Nadeshiko?): Erina Mano (真野 恵里菜, Mano Erina?) *Mitsuaki Gamo (我望 光明, Gamō Mitsuaki?): Shingo Tsurumi (鶴見 辰吾, Tsurumi Shingo?) ''Suit actors'' *Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Double: Seiji Takaiwa (高岩 成二, Takaiwa Seiji?) *Ankh, Kamen Rider Birth, Kamen Rider Aqua: Eitoku (永徳?) *Kamen Rider Poseidon: Jun Watanabe (渡辺 淳, Watanabe Jun?) *Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: Sanae Hitomi (人見 早苗, Hitomi Sanae?) Trivia *This is the first movie wars that has more than 3 parts Category:Movie War Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Kamen Rider Movies